Half Blood Academy
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: The academy was made to make it easier on the students, their families, on the secret of them being who they are. Ro is just one of the students of the academy, she like many others is like a normal teenager with hormones, secrets, and lusts. Who knows how all of these Demi god teens are able to make it through a day in there life.


_**I am trying this story once again since I feel the need to try and see if I can even get it off its feet and into something beautiful. I will take a handful of OC's but the school uniform is not needed since I already have those planed out but I would like to see the training clothes also I hope you read this as well as enjoy it as enjoy any of my others stories. I'll be writing a chapter for this tomorrow night to show you what the story will look like.**_

* * *

 **Oc Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age (13-19):**

 **Greek God Parent:**

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half-siblings):**

 **Life History ( a brief history of what their life was like before they came to the school):**

 **Where the came from:**

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:**

 **Build:**

 **Face (eye color, skin tone etc;)**

 **Tattoos, Scars, or birthmarks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Clothing;**

 **Weekend Clothes:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal attire:**

 **Training attire:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Demi-God powers (if they have any):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**

 **Extra Info:**

* * *

 **My Oc**

 **Name:** Rowan (Ro) James

 **Age (13-19):** 17

 **Greek God Parent:** Ares

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half-siblings):** Mother,Harley Brix (Maiden name James) Stepfather Harold Brix, Younger Half-Sister Jessica Brix (Demon child) Older Half-Brother Nathan Jackson (Peacekeeper)

 **Life History ( a brief history of what their life was like before they came to the school):** Ro was born to Harley James while she going through a divorce with her oldest child's father, she was fine with it just being the three of them as she got older, Nathan quickly becoming her best friend when she was small and made up stories for her about her father saying that he was a solider that went off to fight and would someday come home and they would be a family but those where just stories, because her mother soon became lonely and started to date. Harold was not Ro's favorite person as a child, her mother had let her get away with raising hell for the longest time but Harold would not stand for it. Though after a few years she began to respect the man. At the age of nine, her mother was pregnant with her younger sister Jess. Both Nathan and Ro had a hard time adjusting to the thought of another child in the home and with good reason or at least to Ro it was, the baby was a demon spawn when she was old enough all she did was break things and blame them on Ro, or causing fights between her older siblings. Only Harley never listened and continued to baby the girl until she was about five she tried to push Ro down the stairs only to be the one to fall and blame her sister. That caused her mother to smack Rowan across the face and kick her out of her house. She from that night on heard a voice in her head telling her where to go and how to avoid these monstrous creatures coming after her.

 **Hometown:** New Orleans, Louisiana

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:** Ro has back length dark red hair that is shaved on the sides of her head. When pulled back it is in the style of the warrior's haircut called a Wolf Tail. When down it is straight as a board that falls over the shaved parts making her seem a bit young and meek but she is anything but. Though she does believe that it is time for a haircut she just has not had the time.

 **Build:** Ro is built strange or at least that is what she thinks, her legs are long while her torso is short, her shoulders are wide and her hips are small, she feels very unbalanced most days but this has not stopped her from building up a bit of muscle mass as well as training to become stronger to protect those around her.

 **Face (eye color, skin tone etc;)** Ro has a heart-shaped face with bright blue almond-shaped eyes, cupid bows lips that are a pale pink with the scar on the right upper side.

 **Tattoos, Scars, or birthmarks:** A large wolf print is tattooed on to the palm of her hand, a large round birthmark on her tight that looks like a shield, a small scar that one of her house sisters gave her for being too cocky on her upper lip.

 **Personality:** Rowan is more of an attack first ask questions later kind of person, even with this type of thought process she is still one of the more kinder girls in the Ares house. She would rather take the blows for the new students than let them suffer through it, she has stood up to those in her own house for trying to beat a small Apollo girl for coming into the wrong house. Even though she is kind she still has a rough feel to her not many can actually get to know her well because she does not trust many people.

 **Likes:** Like many of those in her house Rowan enjoys to fight with those that are willing, she enjoys to take part in the game of War as the school calls it, it is a game where you have to battle another student as the Greeks would with swords and shields the first to call mercy or the judge calls a victor from the wounded two is when the game is over, she also enjoys listening to music.

 **Dislikes:** She is not a fan of the color pink or any bright color for the matter of fact, she is not tolerant of those that state their house is better just based on their parent, nor does she enjoy school work.

 **Clothing;**

 **Standard Female Ares students:** A black blazer with a sword pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side if they are the Head of the house. A blood red button short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Dark tan khaki skirts (Though Ro had altered her a bit with jeggings under them so she had pockets), Black battle ready Combat shoes. Though Ray carries around a golden pen sword in her breast pocket and a shield forming bracelet on her right wrist.

 **Weekend Clothes;**

 **Summer:** In the summer Ro is known to wear a black tank top with wide holes along the sides showing off her breast band as well as the words "Soldier for the Cause" is written in bright red across the top, Basketball shorts that are slightly above her knee with her number for the school's team, black vans with flaming torches on the sides of them. In the winter Ro is seen wearing a black hoodie with the school's insignia on the back, a black T-shirt with a big-eyed puppy on the front saying "I may look cute but I bite" Underneath it, black skinny jeans and red converses.

 **Pajamas:** A white shirt with a panda face in the front and the butt of it on the back, with matching shorts with tiny pandas eating bamboo shoots, fuzzy socks, and her hair down with her pen sword near her bed.

 **Formal attire:** A black knee-high dress that the underskirt is made of red silk while the outer layer is made of lace with roses designed into it, black tights that are soft and thin, black heeled boots that she keeps her pen tucked in, a gold necklace with a flaming torch charm that looks as though it is really burning in the right light, her golden shield bracelet

 **Training attire:** A red sports bra under a white tank top, black yoga pants, black and white trainers, her pen sword as well as her shield bracelet.

 **Weapon(s):** A golden pen sword that she keeps in her breast pocket, a golden shield bracelet, a two-handed broadsword that she keeps in her bedroom next to her closet, along handled mace.

 **Demi-God powers (if they have any):**

 **Sexuality:** Ro is bi with a male lean but she has dated a few of the girls in the Apollo house but never really felt comfortable in those relationships.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:** She is a bit ashamed of it but she has always had a thing for boys in the Zeus or Hades house's.

 **Extra Info:** Ro has a soft spot for cats as well as puppies, at her brothers home she has a mastiff named Artemis.

* * *

 **School Uniforms. I am only adding the main houses for this story. Which will be: Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hades**

 **Uniforms.**

 **Zeus:** House number 1

 **Boys:** A sky blue blazer with the pin of lightning on the left collar and another pin on the right side to let others know if they are head of the house. A white button-up shirt, short in the summer but long in the winter both has breast pockets. Bright khaki colored pants with tan dress shoes.

 **Girls:** A sky blue blazer with the pin of lightning on the left collar and another pin on the right side to let others know if they are head of the house. A white button-up shirt, short in the summer but long in the winter both has breast pockets. Bright khaki colored knee length skirt and tan dress shoes.

 **Ares:** House number 5

 **Boys:** A black blazer with a sword pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side to let others know they are the Head of the house. A blood red button short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Dark tan khaki pants and battle Combat ready shoes

 **Girls:** A black blazer with a sword pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side to let others know they are the Head of the house. A blood red button short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Dark tan khaki skirts, Black battle ready Combat shoes **  
**

 **Apollo:** House number 9

 **Boys:** ADark blue blazer with a sun pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right to let others know that they are head of the house. A yellow button up short sleeved shirt in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Bright khaki pants, comfy relaxed shoes

 **Girls: a** Dark blue blazer with a sun pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right to let others know that they are head of the house. A yellow button up short sleeved shirt in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Bright Khaki skirt knee length, comfy relaxed shoes.

 **Athena:** House number 7

 **Boys: a** Dark grey blazer with an owl pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right to let others know that they are the head of the house. A soft grey button up short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Grey khaki pants with black dress shoes.

 **Girls: a** Dark grey blazer with an owl pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right to let others know that they are the head of the house. A soft grey button up short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Grey khaki skirt knee length with black dress shoes.

 **Poseidon:** House number 2

 **Boys:** A sea green blazer with a trident pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right to let others know that they are the head of the house. A bright light green button up short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Black khaki pants and black dress shoes.

 **Girls:** A sea green blazer with a trident pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right to let others know that they are the head of the house. A bright light green button up short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Black khaki skirt knee length and black dress shoes.

 **Aphrodite:** House number 8

 **Boys: a** Dark purple blazer with a rose pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side to let others know that they are the head of the house. Soft pink button-up shirt short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter, both shirts have a breast pocket. Dark tan khaki pants and black dress shoes

 **Girls: a** Dark purple blazer with a rose pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side to let others know that they are the head of the house. Soft pink button-up shirt short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter, both shirts have a breast pocket. Dark tan khaki skirt knee-length black dress shoes.

 **Hades:** House number 3

 **Boys:** a Black blazer with a key pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side to let others know that they are the head of the house. White button up short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Black khaki pants and black shoes.

 **Girls:** a Black blazer with a key pin on the left side of the collar and another pin on the right side to let others know that they are the head of the house. White button up short sleeved in the summer and long in the winter both shirts have a breast pocket. Black knee length khaki shirt with black shoes.


End file.
